Saints Row: Saints and Sinners
by MoneyEscobar
Summary: You follow Darius King,Leader of the Saints and son of Former Leader of the Vice Kingz; Benjamin King. As he and the saints go toe to toe with Whole New Syndicate, New Gangs, New Characters, More Action, More Drama 100% Saints Flow.
1. A King's Decision

**NOTE:** (like everyone else, I Will be using the "Save Shaundi and Viola" Ending Scenario of the third, Because after all, the saints are no saints without hot lady saints ya dig hope all of you enjoy this I think it came out pretty good for my first time writing, please Rate Comment and be honest because this is the only way I'll get better and this story will be better for all for you going forward. Enjoy) (be warned if you're not 18+ get off of it NOW)

These events take place one year after the events of Saints Row: the Third. you follow new character: Darius King, Son of Author and Business philanthropist and former leader of the Vice Kings; Benjamin King and new leader of the Saints, Found By Johnny Gat Following the Events of Saints Row 2, Darius was Just Trying to find his way in the saints and now finds himself in the upper Echelon in the saints, helping the saints beat both Maero of the brotherhood and Dane Vogel, Former CEO of Ultor Industries. After the saints help Ultor exec. Eric Gryphon, deal with former saint lieutenant and Ultor Head of Security, Dexter Jackson (A.K.A Dex) and scared him out of Stilwater, Darius was made a second in command (Same as Johnny) but After Seen what he could do and taking more of a leadership role, the saints made Darius their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Saints and Sinners<strong>

**Based on the Characters from the Hit Video Game Series from THQ/Violation Inc.**

**Series Created By: Money Escobar**

**Prologue**

**A King's Decision**

During the firefight with STAG and Luchadore Forces, Darius, Pierce and Oleg are at the Guard Armory Hiding Behind a STAG Nforcer Dodging Bullets and Defending themselves from STAG and Luchadore Fire, talking about personal exploits, when Darius is about to get two phone calls that would have a SOLID Impact on the Saints and the outcome of the war in Steelport.

"Hey, I was Thinking, we might die here ya know, anything y'all wanna get off your chest" Pierce Said as he was Shrugging off bullets Shooting back.

"Hey Come on Pierce, don't go talking like that" replied Darius Shooting at STAG Soldiers while holding one hostage himself.

"No He's Right. Were Kinzie here, I'd Pour out my Heart" Said Oleg as he was Lunging STAG Soldiers in the air while expressing his feelings about Kinzie.

WHAT? Yelled Pierce.

"It's rare that I find an Intellectual equal in this line of work" Answered Oleg While Piledriving a Brute into the Pavement.

"I have an Irrational Fear of Bees" yelled Darius answering Pierce's question.

"Good to know" replied Pierce.

"Wait. And like the big guy, I also have feelings for Shaundi and Viola too" Added Darius

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BOSS" Yelled Pierce can't believing the Boss having feelings for anyone other than himself.

"I mean let's be honest…these girls are hot and if ya ask me are REALLY Badass…I don't know it's Just something about them that Screams Smart, Sexy and Powerful, ya know?" Answered Darius Smiling back to the facet he really has Feelings for the girls while Killing STAG and Military Soldiers alike.

"Good to – WHAT? Am I the only one receiving No Love here? " Asked Pierce

"…YES! " Yelled Both Darius and Oleg

The Three Saints Held off the STAG/Luchadore Attack as long as they could, When the Saints Backup Came just in Time handing them reloads to their guns and Dealing with the Remaining STAG/Luchadore forces until Darius Gets a Call From Angel.

"That Takes Care of the Last of them…I think that's all of em" Says Darius relived that They Survived another Onslaught.

((Incoming call from Angel))

"Talk to me Angel" Answered Darius on his Cell phone.

"Killbane is Leaving Steelport" Angel said while on the Phone with Darius While looking with a Few Saints at the airport looking at Killbane with Binoculars.

"LIKE HELL HE IS" Yelled Darius Enraged that Killbane is Trying to Run away from another Asswhoopin At the hands of the Saints.

"He's at the airport, there isn't much time" Angel Answered looking at Killbane getting out of his All White Limo and entering his Custom-made Jet.

"Angel –"Darius said before saying another word Angel Replied "No, I Can't let him Win, WE can't let him win"

"Angel, just sit tight til I get there, I'm Comin'' Darius said ((Beep –Incoming call from "unknown")) before he could say another word, Darius gets another Call from someone from his past.

"Ah Shit hold on Angel" Darius Said to Angel before clicking over to the other call.

"Talk to me" Darius answered.

"Hello Saint…Or Should I call you…King?" The anonymous caller said Darius's last name like she knew him.

"Who The Fuck is this and how the hell do you know me?" Answered Darius wondering who would call out his name like this.

"Remember, Cairo, Kosovo, Iraq…STILWATER?" The Anonymous caller told Darius, He Knew all of these places during his time of duty overseas and his hometown, but wondered how she knew. That's when he put Two and Two together and knew that there was only one person that hated him like this.

"KIA!" Darius Answered

"So now you know. King" Kia responded angrily. "I guess I should Expect Nothing more from the youngest son of the Infamous Benjamin King" she added.

"Kia, you wasting a lot of my time and yours not to mention a lot of YOUR good soldiers trying to come arrest me and my Crew Bitch" Darius Said to Kia but she Responded Back "I Don't want to Arrest you, It won't solve anything, the people need to wake up and see the threat that scum like you are to innocent people...Once you blow up the Magarac Island, The whole world will see your true colors" she added.

"Don't be stupid, the Saints aren't into Domestic Terrorism, Never have, Never Will and we ain't blowing up Anything Kia!" Darius Responded to Kia's Accusation.

"We'll see how many people believe that, when Shaundi and Viola are found in the Wreckage" Kia Said to Darius, when she said that, if as is though his heart Dropped and Sweat was Dripping from his body from his down to pavement like rocks.

Worrying about the safety of his lady saints Darius pleaded angrily to Kia "Kia, Don't do this, If you want to get back at just me…FINE do that…but Don't Take it out on my Crew" Kia responded, "Should have thought of that before you left me for the saints and your family back then…King" Kia said as she Hung up in Darius' Face.

Darius' Mind started to wonder as look out on the Horizon, looking to the right of him at the airport in the distance thinking about Killing Killbane and then looking to his left at the Magarac statue Thinking about rescuing Shaundi and Viola, his focused sense of leading had split for parts unknown when Kia told him that she was going to frame the Saints again for Terrorism, with Shaundi and Viola being the Martyrs involved.

"Boss, what's up" Pierce asked.

"Penny for your Thoughts" Added Oleg both of them Looking at Darius, Looking like he saw a ghost.

Darius was able to snap back into reality when he heard his fellow saints asking him what's up.

"I'm fine, I'm Fine" Darius answered looking upset.

"You don't look fine boss, you look tense" Oleg said when he saw Darius in a Daze.

Darius Sighed as he looked at his Saints and told them what was going on with Killbane and the girls

"WHAT?" Pierce yelled out after listening to Darius telling him everything going down.

"I –I cannot believe this" Oleg exclaimed.

" Yea I know, I can't either, it's one or the other…but if we don't do something now, the saints are going down and this time for good" Darius responded to Pierce and Oleg.

"So you're gonna do the right thing aren't you?" Pierce Said to Darius.

"What do you mean Pierce?" Darius Said to Pierce asking what he meant by that.

"Look, you can't make it to both and you can't Shaundi die, FUCK KILLBANE, He ain't worth losing our girls" Pierce Said with such Fire in his voice.

"But Killbane is why you are here, don't let everything Shaundi and Viola have fought for be for Nothing" Oleg added maybe persuading Darius to go and stop Killbane.

It seemed like Darius' world was turning upside down, He was a faced with a Decision that will shape the very fate of the Saints…FOREVER…in his mind, he was thinking about Decision he'd have to make. "I can see Visions of Killbane and how he Fucked with the Saints and Framing them from corrupting the kids of the world to Framing them for Blowing up the Hugues Memorial Bridge." Then in another Vision , I can see Shaundi being down with him since the saints resurrection a few years ago, helping him taking down numerous rival gangs and seeing her mellow "I'm loving life hippie like calm, cool Deminer"…even though it got on my last nerves at times, I did enjoy her company even more with time despite her acting cold blooded after Johnny Died, she was still good people and Viola DeWynter, even though she was a part of the Morningstar who were the ones who killed Johnny Gat even though she wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, when she joined the saints, she was cool people and started to grow on the crew, on me and eventually Shaundi, which Absolutely NO easy feat let me tell ya "Just when things are looking up for me and the saints, reality has a way to rear its ugly head and Slap you with a cold, dark Reality that as dark as Seth cloth and more blood would have to flow to get back to the top. If as thought Time stopped all around me. If I go after Killbane…Shaundi and Viola are good as dead…but if I go to rescue them, Killbane will get away." Darius knew that one way or another, his decision would leave a sorry taste in his mouth and leave him with either a coward leaving town to rebuild his empire and go after the saints again the future or to bury two more Saints next to Johnny: Eliminate Killbane or save my Lady Saints….I had to make a decision and I had to make a decision NOW!" In a huff Darius made his decision. "I'm GOING TO SAVE MY SAINTS! Aimee you're with me" He thought and was now sure of what he had to do, he Called for one of his rides to be sent to him he called for his X-2 Phantom, Aimee got on and Irked out with the tires, scorching the pavement on the city streets making a beeline towards the dock looking across from Magarac Island. Darius had to Ride and fight through Numerous STAG and Luchadore Blockades. Eventually, he made it just a Few meters from the dock.

Darius Called up Kinzie on his Phone "Yo Kinzie, where the Fuck is you STAG has..."

"I KNOW...I heard on the Security Feed, I'm at the dock, come here fast" replied Kinzie talking to Kinzie who was at the docks with several members of the saints looking at the island.

"We're on our way" Darius responded to Kinzie, making his way to the docks.

As they was getting close to the Docks, Darius and Aimee saw in the Distance a STAG Blockade, he stopped and tried to figure out how to get past them, and then he saw a three Luchadore Vehicles Approaching, so he had an idea to get past them…a little game called "CHICKEN –Saints Style"

"Boss, what the hell out you doing?" Aimee Yelling at the boss for what he's about to do.

"What's it look like…I'm gonna Play "Chicken" with these turkeys!" Replied Darius

He then quickly Revved up his X-2 Phantom and rode straight in the Blockade while the Luchadore Vehicles were still coming at him. Aimee Coward in fear and Held her head down in fear that they might crash. It seemed that Darius was gonna crash into the Blockade, but instead, he then Veered to the right to the sidewalk and then back on the main street missing the blockade and the Luchadores ran Smack dab into the STAG Blockade, Exploding in the process.

"You can uncover your eyes and let go of me Aimee, I need those lungs to breathe alright?" Darius telling Aimee to let go, she let go and Said "sorry"

Darius then called Mayor Reynolds' Office "What's up Mayor, uh ya might wanna call Sanitation, There's Junk all over the Street" but no answer til Kia Picked up and said "guess again", Darius replied "that's One more reason to Fuck you Up" after all the blockades and soldiers to pluck outta the way, Darius finally makes it to the dock where Kinze and the saints are, got off his bike and ran to them.

"How we looking, Kinzie?" Darius Said to Kinzie.

"Not Good Boss, Saw on the Cameras what Happened. There's Bombs all over that Monument" Kinzie Told Darius handing him binoculars, Darius looked at the Number of Bombs and STAG Soldiers occupying the statue.

"Can you disarm them?" Darius Asked Kinzie

"I'm Not a walking Deus Ex Machina, Use the STAG Sonic Gun to Knock the bombs into the water" Kinzie Instructing Darius on what to do.

"And where are you gonna be while I'm doing all this?" Darius Asked Kinzie handing her the Binoculars back and Cocks his Shepard for battle.

"We'll be Watching on the Surveillance Monitors…so don't mess up or I'll see" Kinzie Told Darius.

"Yea Don't Worry, I'm Bringing our girls back in one Piece" replied Darius looking at Kinzie with Fire in his eyes saying, I'm going to FUCK somebody the Fuck Up.

Darius took three Saints, grabbed a Nearby Miami Boat and Rode all the way to Magarac Island, where there were numerous STAG/Luchadores fighting each other just like all around Steelport. The saints Stopped and Open Fire on STAG and the Luchadores with the Boss Darius Wielding his Dual .45 Shepherds with explosive shells in them while Aimee and the other Saints were holding K-8 Krulovs. The saints fought their way through the hordes of STAG soldiers trying to get the top of the statue, tossing the Bombs off One by one with the Sonic Boom Gun and Uncuffing the Captured Saints near the bombs.

"OK all bombs clear boss" Aimee Said to Darius

"Good. Saints…Stay here and Keep Below clear, we'll be back soon, Aimee you're with me up top, we've got a Bitch to fuck up and some lady saints to rescue." Darius told his Saints as they Progressed up the Stairs to the Top of the Statue.

Darius and Aimee Saw KIA Talking on her two way radio while she had Shaundi, Viola and Mayor Reynolds all tied up with cases of Fart Jar Flash Bangs in them next to them. Darius Then Turned to Pierce and told him the plan.

"OK Here's the Plan; I'm gonna Take KIA Head On, you Free the girls and the Mayor alright?" Darius telling Aimee the plan.

"Hey that's cool Boss, I'm a lover, not a fighter" Aimee Said to Darius agreeing to the plan.

"Remember you're here to work, Aimee, but stay right here till I get Kia's Attention, Make a Run for it when you get the chance"

"Chill boss, I got this, you just be careful with Kia bitch" Aimee told Darius.

"Alright, here we go 1…2…3 GO!" Darius counted down and Ran to the spot where Kia and the girls are, Kia Saw Darius coming and Picked up Shaundi and held her Hostage with a STAG issued Shepard.

"Boss!" Shaundi Yelled when she saw Darius walked up them.

"Shaundi, are you OK?" Darius asked Shaundi.

"I'm Surprised you Came King" Kia Said to Darius looking at him walking up to her.

"I Never Leave my Friends to die" Darius Responded to Kia

"Really? Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny all you do is let your friends Die. You even left me for your family and these FUCKING SAINTS, you really think that these assholes will EVER Replace me in your life" Kia said to Darius to fill him with Guilt over the loss of his friends that made the ultimate sacrifice for him. "Bitch I'm Gonna Fuck your Up" Darius was enraged when Kia said that and tried to Punch her in the face, but Kia had Shaundi in her hands and Block the Punch with Shaundi as a Shield. Darius Pulled Back before hitting Shaundi, which was gonna make saving her a lot more difficult. Kia then Shot Darius in the Shoulder with her Shepherd, Darius went down to one knee in agony. Shaundi Screamed after seeing Darius down Shouting "BOSS"

"Boss there are Bombs in those cases over there" Shaundi Said to Darius While at Kia was still holding her a Gun Point.

"You say another word to him, and I will blow your head off you WHORE" Kia Threaten Shaundi as she held the gun to her head.

Darius Took One of the Fart Flash Bangs and looked up at Shaundi and she nodded her head as to say it's ok. He threw it and as the fat gas exploded, causing Kia to let go of Shaundi. The Smelly gas was so bad she even threw up on herself, which gave him time to equip his Upgraded Tek Z-10 and Empty the entire clip on Kia. Shot after Shot, Every Bullet Pierced through Kia's full body armor as blood and Puke splattered all over her armor as she kept falling back with each shot. As Darius was doing this, Aimee went over and uncuffed Viola and Shaundi as well as the Mayor. Darius Continued to Shoot at Kia until the clip was empty. When it was, Darius Took Out his Shepard and before he could fire, he started to think about his past together with Kia. As Kids they did have fun together, getting into mischief and causing trouble from stealing candy to Pulling Pranks on people and throwing explosives in peoples pants. When they were Teenagers, they would continue to have fun going parties and still pulling pranks on students and Teachers alike, but overtime they fell in love with each other and when they graduated collage, he still remembered how I got her to join him in the marines and she wanted to join him. But I also remembered that Kia also wanted…to marry him and that he left for Stilwater to stand with his mother and Brother before she could pop the question to him, Leaving her Upset and feeling Betrayed, Thus being in the situation as we are now. I loved you and I will ALWAYS Love you Kia…but, that was Another Lifetime ago…another me" as a Tear Rolled down his eye, Darius shot Kia in the Head while thinking "I'm the leader of the Saints now" He added "Goodbye…Kia" Kia's Lifeless Body fell off the ledge, falling hard all the way down on the Island but not before shedding a tear of her own as she plunged hard on the pavement below.

Gripping his Shepard Hard in Sadness, Darius Knew he had did the right thing, but at a great cost to his own heart. If as though he blew a hole in his own heart trying to stop Kia his first love…all while trying to save two of his Fellow Saints, his Decision was true, yet Bittersweet given everything that he accomplished in the past and where the saints are now. Darius was looking off the ledge where Kia fell and saw her on the ground below with blood circling around her body. Another Tear fell from Darius as he looks as Kia Lifeless Body below, he could also see Killbane's plane as it was flying away from Steelport. Darius knew he's going to get an earful from Angel and Viola as to why he let him escape, but he just enjoyed in that fact that he did the right thing and kept looking at the city that the saints took over – Steelport as Shaundi said is like Bangkok's abusive father is now "Saints Country" and No One can take that away, just as he was doing this Shaundi came up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you…for saving us Boss" Shaundi told Darius as she hugged him.

"Are you kidding me, I would NEVER let y'all die" Darius Said back to Shaundi as he was quickly wiping the tears from his eyes as he turned around her and hugged her back.

"are you OK Boss it seemed like you were –" Before Shaundi could say another word, Darius said with somewhat aggressive tone "I wasn't OK, it's just Sweat was dripping from my face because I was doing so much Fighting today and I couldn't get a moments rest up until now, but I'm OK now Shaundi"

"Are you OK" Darius asked Shaundi. She Blushed and said" Ye- yea I'm…Fine" she calmed down and kissed him on the cheek and said "thanks for saving us Boss, I know it was hard for you to come for us" she said as she smiled at Darius. Viola Came up to them and said Kind of said the same thing but said "Well you sure took your time" Darius Responded "is that your way of saying thanks" Viola added "well I was going to say thanks" as She Kissed him on the Cheek as well.

"You did good Kid; I know I made a great choice when I put my lot with the saints, good going my boy" Mayor Reynolds Told Darius for a job well done.

More and more, he felt better more when Shaundi, Viola and the Mayor told him that he Make the right Decision in freeing them. Then he said:

"I need a Damn drink, it has been too crazy today, let's go home" Darius added as he looked at his lady saints and the mayor and told them "Let's go Home!"

As Darius and the others Came down the Stairs, the saints Shouted HOORAY because they saw Shaundi and Viola in one piece, Kinzie and the saints ashore saw on the Surveillance Monitors what happened and they rejoiced, Kinzie told Pierce, Oleg and the Saints at the Guard Amory what went down and they Cheered. In fact Jane Valderama also was reporting and reporting the event and one after another, Citizens of Steelport also cheered for our Soldiers in Purple. Someone from a lavished office also looked at Darius and was annoyed at seeing him. The saints were branded with every negative word in the book over the years, but they're now branded as the one thing that they NEVER expected to be called…HEROES!

As the Saints Came down the Statue, They were mobbed by reporters asking them everything from what happened up the statue, to the war between them on the syndicate. To what's next for Shaundi and her show, is she going to do another season of " I wanna Sleep with Shaundi", just then Cyrus Temple showed up with a few STAG Commandos and Surrounded Darius, The Saints and the mayor.

"Hold it right there" Cyrus said to the Saints.

"Nah you Hold it right there, Bitch, unless the next words that come outta your much is "Thank you" We have a Serious Fucking Problem" Darius cutting Cyrus off from saying another word.

"What did you say" Cyrus Said to Darius.

"They Have a Point Commander…Like it or not, the Saints are Heroes" U.S Senator Monica Hugues Said to Cyrus as she was getting out of a Chopper and walked up to them.

"Are you shitting me lady?" Whispered Cyrus to Senator Hughes.

"You declared martial law and knocked down half the city, The Saints just saved a treasured monument, who the fuck do you think the public will side with" Senator Hughes Whispered back angrily back at Cyrus as she turns around and goes back to answering questions from reporters. Cyrus was pissed about the idea of "thanking' the saints and eating humble pie. He grabbed Darius by the arm and told him:

"They can give you the key to the Goddamn city for all I care, but as soon as you screw up, we'll be back and next time, STAG is gonna put you down for good." Cyrus said, threatening Darius and Saints.

"Awe, I love you too Cyrus" Darius responded.

"Later, Clown" Shaundi added.

"So Boss, what's next, go back to Banging in Stilwater?" Pierce Said to Darius asking what's next for the saints.

"Heh, not yet, we'll save our Homecoming for later, I believed I promised we'll go party once the work's done" Darius Responded to Pierce's question.

"So?" one saint Said to Darius.

"So…we go Party. On me" Darius said to his Saints and added "If that's ok with you?" as he was looking at Shaundi when he said that. She looked up at everyone while they were looking at her and she Said" why's everyone looking at me…Let's go FUCKING PARTY!" when she said that, everyone shouted a BIG ASS HOORAY as they went to the Saint's Purgatory Nightclub and Casino for Drinks, dancing, Gambling and Women…because THAT"S HOW THE SAINTS RULE!

But the story doesn't end there…you'll see…in due time!

To Be Continued!

by the Way I will be Putting up Chapter One sometime soon, so look out for that

Please Rate, comment and give me you honestly to this, with your help, I'll get better.


	2. Saints vs STAG: Final Round

After listening to people saying that I've capitalized things at random, I'm going to go back and change it in the near future, but for right now, I'm going to stay the course and keep writing and making the story as we go along. Also I wanna take the time to Thank Everyone for their support of this fanfic, you are why I did this first story for in the first place. As always please rate,comment and Tell me what you think...it a slow moving process, but I will get better with time...thank you for your patience. DISCLAIMER: This is for Mature Audiences Only...Viewer Discretion is Advised!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

_**Saints vs. STAG: Final round**_

**_-One Year Later -_**

With STAG and the Syndicate defeated and broken, The Saints were on cloud nine partying and doing it up in the Saint's Purgatory Nightclub and Casino for drinks, dancing, gambling and women all while celebrating the New Saints Movie "RISE TO POWER"…because THAT"S HOW THE SAINTS ROLL. That's well documented. The boss, Darius King was all decked out in his Black Stylish Coat /w Dark Purple Dress Shirt and Pocket with a Black Vest and Saints Symbol buttons on it with Black Network Shades and Black with white trim 20th Century Jeans wearing a Iced out Saints De-fleur Chain with Diamond Studs in his ear and Saints Style Rings on fingers and Watch on his Wrist shining like the sun every time the light hits them. Wearing Black and Purple Crooks and Castles Saints Sneakers and wearing some Purgatory Burberry cologne to make the girls go wild for him. The saints were all decked out looking their best, having that "Saint Swag" everybody loves.

Anyway, while everybody was up in the club, the saints was up in V.I.P (as usual) with Oleg and Angel watching the door making bouncers look like hall monitors, and Josh Birk signing his new Nyte Blayde trading cards while Darius, Shaundi, Pierce and Viola drinking on a little bit of everything from Mike's Hard lemonade to Courvoisier, laughing, dancing at times "testing" each others knowledge…don't ask me why…they wanted to see if they were smart…cept for Kinzie, she was drinking and typing on her new notebook at the same time.

"Yo boss – hiccup, so what are gonna now that we have Steelport and Still - hiccup Stilwater" Pierce asked Darius while he was "goose got my loose" drunk and a female Morningstar Saint holding him. Darius was deep in thought holding a glass of merlot in his right hand, thinking about what happened between him and Kia. The others worried about him, decided to talk to him.

"What's wrong boss, something on your mind?" Shaundi asking Darius what's up. He turned around to her in a annoyed way and said "I'm fine Shaundi, nothing's wrong"

"I can tell something's wrong…you haven't been yourself since the Magarac Island incident" Shaundi asked Darius as he was remising that fateful day when he had to shoot Kia in the head and send her falling to her death to save his Female saints and the reputation of the saints from any more Scrutiny.

Then without thinking Shaundi asked Darius Something a bit more personal "I know that this isn't any of my business but…was Kia your first?" Shaundi asked, everybody looked at the boss and Darius looked at her with an angry look on his face and told Shaundi

"That was ancient history, I'm only focused on the here and now and right now, I just want to sit here and enjoy the night, is that a problem?" Darius said to Shaundi in anger. Shaundi replied " I know I was…just curious" Shaundi said as she took her drink and left the VIP area to get on Poles and do a Lap dance for the fans of "I wanna Sleep with Shaundi"

"You could have answered that; we were all just wondering why you were so emotional when you killed Kia that's all" Viola Asked Darius

"I apologize, but this isn't something I can discuss with friends right now, just give me some time with this ok Vi?" answered Darius just a little upset that the other kept asking him that. Viola answered "Ok!"

"On another topic…As much as he's a pain when he's drunk, Pierce does bring up a good point, what do we do now?" Viola Said to Darius asking the boss of the saints where do the saints go from here. Both Darius and Shaundi looked at Viola and Darius Said to her "This is our city now Vi; we do whatever the fuck we want to do...sides I'm going to Announce what we're going to do next, later tonight" He added.

"OK, Please say you're going to cut him off from drinking tonight?" Shaundi asked Darius.

"Yea, his breath smells like an open bar already, and it's not even 10pm" Viola added about asking the boss to get pierce to stop drinking.

"Yea Yea, I'll see what I can do" Darius responded to the girls saying Pierce is acting a fool up in the club again, he was smacking a ho on the ass, messing with the DJ's turntable and making disrespectful comments about couples. Darius sent Angel and Oleg to calm Pierce down.

"When he's done, puking up a storm, give him some easy medicine for that hangover and bring him in here, I've got announcement to make in a few" declared Darius instructing Oleg and Angel to take care of Pierce.

Angel and Oleg took Pierce out back of the club to puke and gave em some easy medicine and some water to make him feel better; once he was they took him back in, Darius decided to address his saints about what was next for the saints. He told the saints:

Alright Everybody listen up, we've got some Serious shit to discuss…With the Saints owning Stilwater and now Steelport…we've become A LOT more than just some street thugs and a household product…we've became the one thing that we weren't expected to be called EVER…HEROES…now I'm not going to lie, that with each of those victories… came with heavy prices to pay." Darius Continued "We've lost a lot of friends getting to where we are, and that's never easy, even for us…but we know that wherever Gat is, He's got some friends giving St. Peter some hell am I right"

He and all of the Saints laughed at that. While some, were trying to keep up a brave face for their losses. They continued to listen to Darius.

"To Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Johnny, They showed us all how to be SAINTS." Darius added as he started to pour out some merlot to the fallen saints as the Saints cheered. Then Darius added this while rising his glass"SAINTS4LYFE"

"SAINTS4LYFE" All of the saints chanted with Darius in unison. He started to feel the pain in his left hand that he used to raise his glass with, it was the pain he felt when Kia shot him trying to save Shaundu and Viola. Just then the room started shaking; the saints could see the tables with glasses of Moet in them shaking on the table as if there was an earthquake, a saint came in and told the saints to come outside and look up in the air. They see a huge airship with big cannons and missiles attached to it. All of the cannons fired all at once firing into the city, destroying buildings, cars and power lines, causing widespread damage all over the city. The saints were shocked at the damage.

"It's The Daedalus" Kinzie Said to Darius while he and the other Saints watching at the chaos from atop the roof of the club.

"Oh my god, they're tearing up the place." Viola Said as they all saw the damage.

"Cyrus…didn't think the Bitch was so pissed off that he would risk destroying the city with us in it that much" Darius Said looking at the damage being done.

"We have to stop them, too many innocent people out here" added Shaundi seeing debris falling.

"HOW GIRL…you got a plan?" Pierce said to Shaundi.

"And I'm so sure you have one" replied Shaundi looking at Pierce with her hands on her hips.

"Well…not really…but I'm sure that the boss has something on his mind." Pierce answered feeling pressured at answering the question, looking at Darius. Darius looked back with a confused look on his face and said "oh I'm sorry Pierce, did you say something?"

VTOLs filled the sky as the Daedalus continued to fire on the city hoping to snuff out the saints in the process.

"Well, if they blow up every building in the city, we're bound to be on one them" Kinzie Said trying to be funny at a time like this.

"Fuck that. We're breaking their little toy, Saints head back to HQ and Strap up. Pierce, I want you and the others to get people to safety and take out any STAG Soldiers in your way, Cyrus has lost his mind now, Kinzie, when you get back to HQ, I want you to tap into that ship's technology and bring it down…all the way DOWN, do ya hear me?" Darius responded back to Kinzie.

"You got it Boss" Kinzie Answered back.

"They want a war…they got a war…now let's get this Shit Started SAINTS4LYFE" shouted Darius at the saints with them chanting SAINTS4LYFE Back.

"Boss, you better find a helicopter, taking that thing out is all on you" Pierce advising Darius on what to do, Darius responded "Right!" Darius got into one of the saints designed Torches and headed back to HQ to get a helicopter, the saints all scattered back to HQ. Some were caught in the blast; some made it back in piece. Along the way he was getting phone calls on his cell from Saint Lieutenants:

((Incoming call from Oleg)) _I'm trying to get people to safety, but it's chaos down there_" Oleg said. Darius responded "Do what you can big man, we'll take STAG down"

((Beep – Incoming call from Shaundi)) "_Boss, Viola and I are getting people to safety, but destruction is everywhere and there's no end in sight_" Darius responded "Don't worry girl, we're going after that son of a bitch."

((Beep – Incoming Call from Angel)) "_I hope you have a plan, we're losing people down here_" Darius responded "Angel, you should know by know by now who you're talking to and what gang you're in, I ALWAYS have a trick up my sleeve."

Once he got to the penthouse, Darius saw that the HQ was filled with saints running around grabbing their guns and running back down to the outside to join the rescue effort. Darius asked Kinzie about tapping into the Daedalus' tech to bring it down.

"How we're looking Kinz?" Darius said to Kinzie.

"Got into the schematics of the Daedalus, but I can't get into any of the systems on their airship, I'll keep trying but no promises." Kinzie told Darius.

"Well keep at it, we need a way to stop that thing" Darius said to Kinzie on his way outside to the heliport, he was about to get a helicopter when Kinzie stopped him.

"Boss, don't go into any old chopper, remember the last time you were in chopper, STAG will have no problem knock you out of the sky with ease" Kinzie told Darius advising him not to go into a helicopter.

"No problem, I'll take the VTOL I stole from them" Darius responded.

"Correction, you'll be taking the VTOL I'll be supplying" Kinzie correcting Darius. "Uhh…come again?" sounded Darius with a confused look on his face.

"Follow me boss" Kinzie told Darius to follow her out to the airport, looking at all the STAG vehicles he stole, turned out to be Saints themed VTOLs, N-Forcers, Crusaders and Specters including a very special saints VTOL for him but it also had a gold metal trim with the words "BOSSMAN-1" painted in gold on the side next to the saints wording underneath it.

"Kinzie, what the hell?" Darius said surprised that the VTOL was in saint's colors.

"It took me a whole year to construct it, I was going to tell you, but I figured this seems as good a time as any to do it…so what do ya think?" explained Kinzie.

"I'd say…HELL to the YEA…let's go STAG hunting" Darius yelled out while getting in his costumed made saints VTOL, he also noticed a few more like it only with all purple instead of purple and gold like his, he asked "who's VTOLs are those"

"Those are for the other saints; now you have a Madman to stop and I've got work to do" Kinzie told Darius. "

"you're right, gotta bring that Old Bitch Down" Darius responded as he was getting set go, Kinzie also told Darius" and try to scratch the paint, took me a year to-"yea, yea, I got it, just make sure I don't blow up while I'm in this thing Kinz" Darius cutting off Kinzie and getting ready to take off.

As he was other saints were getting ready to take off as well to go toe to toe with the invading STAG Forces while Darius did his thing on the Daedalus. After flying and taking out numerous enemy aircraft with Kinzie's New advanced quintuple-launching laser-guided missiles, advanced microwave laser and new machine guns found on the short wings of the VTOL that fired together at the same time.

Kinzie communicated with Darius via the VTOLs on-board radio _"Test- test- testing one two_" Trying to see of the communicator on her end and in Darius' VTOL worked or not.

"I can hear you loud and clear Kinz, what's up; I'm a little busy at the moment?" Darius responded as he was in the air talking out enemy VTOLs.

"_I've couldn't get in the Daedalus' flight computer to stop it, but I did find a way for you to bring it down…saints style_" Kinzie said to Darius on the VTOLs communicator via her USB Headset.

"Hell yea girl, I'm listening" answered Darius.

"I've stashed some little toys under the seat, check em out" Kinzie told Darius.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT…Satchel Charges?" Darius said to Kinzie stunned at seeing the bag of satchel charges under the seat.

"_The ship has bombs on demand on it. Using the charges to take them out and ship should blow" _Kinzie told Darius on what he needed to do to the.

"Kinzie…you had me at blowing this ship up" Darius said in smile on his face ready to blow up the Daedalus.

"On-Board computer" ((_Hover mode Engaged))_ as Darius Switched the VTOL into hover mode, he took out the STAG soldiers on deck before going down to set the charges.

"On-Board computer" ((_Auto-Pilot Engaged_)) Darius set it to auto-pilot, got out of the VTOL and had it take out the remaining STAG VTOLs using its machine guns take them down helping the other saints.

Darius went to each area where STAG has Missile stockpiles and planted a satchel bombs on the stockpiles and set the timers, out of nowhere, STAG Soldiers came and tried to take out Darius, but he had his trusty advanced K-8 Krulov taking out soldiers left and right, nut shot after nut shot, headshot after headshot, the STAG soldiers and commandos, Darius was on a KILLING SPREE.

While he was taking down soldiers, Darius came across a helicopter with a machine gun planted on the front called the "Tornado"

"Since when did people's taxes pay for something this cool" Darius Asked Kinzie.

"_When this is over, I'll steal the blueprints, in a few years, we can probably build one of our own_" answered Kinzie via comm link in Darius' phone.

Darius was Smiling like a guy ready to get some for a woman and said "ahh…I love you girl"

"Darius got to the rear deck of the ship and planted the last bomb, when all of sudden a Onnx Black STAG VTOL came from out of nowhere and started shooting at Darius"

((On the Black VTOLs Radio)) The people dying down there is on you and your "Saints" the voice was of Cyrus Temple in the Black VTOL.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Mr. Ugly Deputy Dogg trying to get rid of us by killing innocent people." Darius responded to Cyrus.

"_After what you did on Magarac Island, I didn't have a choice did I?_" Cyrus saying that he blames Darius for killing his second in command, Kia.

Angered and hurt by it, Darius responded "What we did? Hey, she was the one that made THAT Decision and you ordered her to kidnap my friends, hence that shit was in your house Bitch"

"You can't lie your way out of this, like I said before, I'm putting you down saint, you'll NEVER leave here alive" Cyrus told Darius continuing to fire on him.

"Oh somebody's gonna get put down and it ain't gonna be me" Darius Said taking out his cell and pushing the key signal for his VTOL to come to him.

"I'm detecting system failures all over that ship. Tell me you're getting out of there." Kinzie asked Darius.

"Hold that thought, Kinzie" answered Darius in the VTOL switching the mode from Auto to Manual.

"On board computer" ((_Manual drive engaged_)) ((_Flight mode engaged)) _Darius flew after Cyrus trying to shoot him down, Cyrus trying to lose him flying in between buildings underneath, he even tried to make Darius crash into the Magnarac statue by flying underneath it, but he was too slick for Cyrus to lose.

"It's over Cyrus…give up…making this easy on yourself" Darius said to Cryus via comm frequency" Darius making Cyrus choose between his insatiable lust of destroying the saints or a gruesome death at the hands of the saints leader like so many before him. But Cyrus uttered "_Go to Hell_" and that's all Darius needed to dealt him the killing blow.

"Well when you get to hell, don't say I didn't give ya a choice" Darius had Cyrus in target range, locked on fired his missiles at him, destroying the black VTOL to pieces and drop down near Loren Square. Darius looked on as firemen and a Channel 6 camera crew were there to catch it on live. As this was going on the Bombs Daedalus also went off and the ship exploded all over and fell into the ocean. Chunks of the ship fell into the street as well.

Darius on radio "_Kinzie, round up every saint we can find, we're going on a field trip_"

"You got it Boss" Kinzie responded to Darius.

While Darius was leaving the crash site, someone was getting up from a ditch in the middle of Steel Beach; it was Cyrus who had ejected from his VTOL seconds before being blown up.

So the Saints ended the STAG initiative/…or did them…so where do the Saints go from here…back home to Stilwater, More Banging and Clanging in Steelport. Heh, it's anybody's guess...one things for sure …that this little adventure. Isn't over and their war with Cyrus was Far from over. You'll see. NEXT CHAPTER: COMING SOON!

Rate, Comment, Tell me what you think….


	3. Return to Stilwater: Rise of the Sinners

First off, I wanna say thanks to all who rated, commented & Subscribed to this story, it is getting better & my writing will get better with time as well. next I want to address some concerns to fans of the story, to _someone confused, Aimee is one of the characters_ from saints row the third's challenges page of the saints book in your phone telling you can ride on top of car to get Achievement/Trophies. I thought of using most of the NPCs (non Playable characters to use in the story. To _random1, _ tired to differentiate from the norm & go with a alternate story, but it's hard to come up with a good fallout, but it'll be put out soon. and finally a BIG Shout out to _unbreakable33 _for allowing me to use some of his stuff from his story _Steelport Heroes_, Thanks man. Now as always, Rate, Comment & enjoy this chapter, its my first original chapter without using any of the dialogue in the game. it's also really long this time around. but it's enjoyable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

**Return to Stilwater: Rise of the Sinners**

With the Saints being plastered all over the news, Ever since Darius rescuing Shaundi and Viola and saving the beloved Steelport's Magarac Statue from STAG, then the failed, unauthorized attack on the saints in Steelport (Channel 6, Channel 12, even CNN wanted to a documentary on them) with the saints flying high, things were looking since before all the craziness started. But as always not everyone was amused with the saints. Take one Cyrus Temple for example, Considering the Saints challenged his authority & STAG multiple times, destroyed billions of dollars of high tech weaponry and Ammunition, killed his Second in Command, not to mention impersonated him and boosted billions in VTOLs, Crusaders and N-Forcers combined. Let's just say: "He hasn't been a very happy boy scout"

Cyrus was meeting with some of his commandos at a special STAG bunker underneath the Pentagon in Washington D.C, angry and frustrated that the Saints had made him look like a fool one times too many, Cyrus was addressing his commandos on how they let him down.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS…THOSE DAMN SAINTS HAVE RUINED MY REPUTATION" Cyrus said while looking at his commandos in a heap of rage the saints beating him again.

"But, Cyrus, Si-"a STAG Commando tried to speak out, but before he could Cyrus grabbed his standard issue KA-1 Kobra pistol and shot his commando in the head. The other commandos were shocked that Cyrus was so beyond pissed with the saints, that he let it go this far.

"NOT A WORD FROM ANY OF YOU" Cyrus Said to them he calmed down as he added "We all were charged with the task of eliminating gang crime in the U.S and Steelport was to be our crowning achievement, but instead, you let some backwater, flash in the pan, dumb as doornail charlatans in purple gang from Stilwater beat you. You were supposed to be the best of the best, MY PERSONAL BEST" He yelled looking at them. "And now, No thanks to any of you, my Second in Command is dead, the saints have their little empire back and they're now branded as HE- he HEROES Cyrus added making him feel sick after just calling his arch nemesis' HEROES

"Get out of my sight ALL OF YOU" he exclaimed for the commandos to leave him. Just then a STAG soldier came in the door with Cyrus pointing his Kobra at his head as he said "What is it Soldier and it better be good". The Soldier was scared as he gulped and peed in his body armor, stammered with is words and said "Co - Commander, Senator Hughes wants to see you at her capitol office on Capitol Hill ASAP " the STAG Solider told Cyrus as he was pissing his pants seeing the gun in his hand.

Thankfully, for the soldier Cyrus put his pistol down and back into his holster and told the solider "ye- yea, solider tell her I'll be there in a minute and have someone to clean this mess up"

"Ye-Yes Sir, right away" the STAG soldier nodded his head while telling another solider to help him carry the dead commando off the floor to the infirmary. On their way there, Cyrus added "and private?" the soldier looked at him with fright and said" ye-ye-yes Commander?" Cyrus looked at him and said "go change your armor private, that's a disgrace seeing a grown man piss in his pants like that!"

"Yes commander, right away." the soldier said as he ran off in hurry.

Cyrus went to Capitol Hill to see the senator. When he to her office, Cyrus was expecting to get "Chewed out" for the way he's been acting Since the Incident in Steelport, but instead what he was about to experience next, would change the very fabric of this situation upside down. When he went into the senator's office, he saw a mysterious woman sitting in Senator Hughes' chair sipping on Moet in a wine glass seem like she was waiting for him to show with another standing next to her, now that he was, she turned the chair around to reveal herself.

"Lady who are you the two of you and Where's the Senator?" Cyrus Told the mysterious woman while slowly reaching for his Kobra in his holster.

They ladies laughed a little bit and the woman in the chair said "oh Cyrus darling, there's no need for you to do all that, we merely want to talk to you at the request of our boss" she said to Cyrus.

"And just who is the "BOSS" you have that wants to talk to me" Cyrus Said.

"Oh he knows what you're going through" The women in the chair said." You and him have a common enemy…sister?" She added as she instructed the women standing next to her to turn on the TV standing next to the door of the office, she turned it on and saw a special report with Jane Valderama taking place in Steelport outside city hall with a BIG parade honoring the saints for saving the city twice from STAG and the Syndicate .

"_Hello saint enthusiast, I'm Jane Valderama, and we're here LIVE outside city hall in Steelport, we're the Mayor and good people of our fair city are honoring the world famous gang, the third street saints. Mayor Burt Reynolds is giving the leader of the saints the key to the city and shakes hands with the gang that saved both Steelport from STAG and the Syndicate. Even as residents of Steelport mourn those who died during the fighting between STAG and The Syndicate, the Saints are being celebrated as heroes._

"_I would like to thank the third street saints for helping prevent the destruction and helping put an end to the violence here in our fair city and as such I award the leader of the saints with the celebratory key to our fair city" The mayor said as he was addressing photographers and the paparazzi as they take pictures of Darius and the saints as they take the key and shake hands with the mayor._

Even Senator Hughes, long a critic of the Saints, has praised the gang for their efforts to end the bloodshed and save the beloved Steelport monument.

"_Like the mayor, I too, would like to apologize and thank the saints for their extraordinary valor & call to duty for helping our fellow citizens of Steelport." Added Senator Hughes as she was at the podium addressed the pubic as well then added "while I made I grave mistake for instituting the STAG Initiative, I would like to remedy that mistake right now, that effective immediately I will end the STAG Initiative & pull STAG soldiers out of Steelport and have a very long & strong, productive relationship with the saints from here on in._

_Thank you very much and GOD BLESS AMERICA_" The crowd cheered as they've given her their approval of what she intended to do with the saints. Then Jane got back on air and said.

_"While the future of STAG is presently unknown, we can confirm that Eddie "Killbane" Pryor, thought to be the leader of The Syndicate, has fled Steelport. Considering the record of the Saints leader, Eddie Pryor may have to run very far indeed to escape the vengeance of the Saints. This is Jane Valderama with the Steelport honoring heroes Report-."_ Cyrus shoots the TV as he apparently has had enough of seeing the saints taking the glory and finding out that the STAG Initiative was no more.

"I see that you have a huge problem with the saints, Mr. Temple" The woman uttered to Cyrus, as he turns to her with a very stern look on his face.

"I …want…the…saints DEAD" Cyrus said to the ladies.

"Then let's get to work" Both of the woman said in unison.

Meanwhile back in Steelport at Saints tower in party lounge it was festive mood. Saints and party goers were drinking, partying, and dancing, doing it up SAINT'S STYLE. Josh Birk was still being a Prima donna trying to gain fans for his show "Nyte Blade" instead he just get "rejected by the ladies" While that was happening, upstairs was a bit quieter as Darius was up in his office/Strategy room with his Lieutenants Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg, Zimos, Kinzie, Angel & Viola for a BIG Meeting on where the saints go from here. Kinzie was typing away on her computer taking down everything the others say as Darius addressed his saints.

"Guys…we did it, Steelport is officially "Saints Country" Darius Said as he addressed his lieutenants, he added "and with that victory, I think we earned ourselves a little rest & relaxation "

"So where we going boss...California, Cancun, Canada?" Pierce asked

"Why in the hell would we go to Canada, Pierce? Shaundi asked Pierce in response to his question to the boss.

"They have great Maple syrup & Canadian bacon, Sue me" Pierce responded.

"Oh my god!" Shaundi replied.

Why not we go to Rio De Janeiro …lot of fine bitches over there?' Zimos Suggested in his auto-tuned/ T-pain like voice.

"You are such an asshole, Zimos" Viola replied to Z's Idea.

"How bout we take a trip to Bill Gates mansion to kill em for making windows vista?" Kinzie Suggested. Darius & the others all looked at Kinzie with a confused look on their faces.

"Good one Kinz, but no" answered Shaundi

"I like that idea and See Bill Gates, the man is a genius that created windows." Oleg responded.

"And the loser, which made windows vista. Oh yea that piece of software is what made him such a technological powerhouse." Kinzie said in a sarcastic level of tone.

"Ok can we get off Nerd time now please?" Pierce answered.

"Why, you miss your maple syrup comments badly?" Viola responded.

"Girl, I don't have to answer to you." Pierce said in a Stern matter.

"You're so full of crap, Pierce!" Shaundi responded getting in Pierce's Grill.

"Me? I don't see you girls coming up with anything." Pierce getting back at Shaundi and Viola.

"Excuse me?" the girls responded as they and Pierce all got up and argued with each other.

All of the lieutenants argued with each other until Darius raised his Shepard in the air and fired twice to get everyone's attention.

"SHUT THE F**K UP…ALL OF YOU" Darius yelled out to all of the lieutenants as they stop arguing. Then he added "I've decided where the saints are going on vacation…and we're heading back home…to Stilwater!"

They all turned their heads, first at Darius, then at each other.

"You really wanna go back home boss?" Pierce asked Darius.

"We've been gone for a year, and besides that, Stilwater is our home & it's were we got our start…why not go back Pierce?" Darius responded back to Pierce.

"I've got no problem with going back to the old neighborhood, but why now" Pierce asking Darius why the saints are going back so soon.

"I don't know, but for some reason –uhhh" He got cut off because of the pain surging in his right shoulder, where his Shepard was and the same shoulder he got shot in when Kia shot him back Margarac Island. He fell down to one knee, grasping his right shoulder as he tried to stop the bleeding and put pressure on it to stop the pain as all of the lieutenants crowded around him with concern & in shock that the leader of the most hated & most loved gang in history is in pain.

"Boss, Boss, are you ok?" Shaundi asked in concern because it was him that came to save her.

Without thinking Shaundi pulled Darius' gun from his hoister and pointed it at everyone, which were all shocked to see her like this.

"Back up…don't you touch him" she aggressively told everyone, concerned & thinking that the others would take this opportunity to finish him off.

Viola came towards Darius & Shaundi with Shaundi pointing the gun at her and said "Stay the F**K back B**CH" Viola responded saying "Shaundi, relax, I'm not going to hurt the boss, I'm going to help him" Shaundi replied "Bulls**t, I've never trusted you, did you and your sister & Loren enjoy killing Johnny?"

"I didn't kill Johnny, Shaundi & I'd be happy if you'd stop saying that I did" Viola replied in a stern tone responding to Shaundi's accusation.

"Because it's true, and I'm not going to let you do it to the boss" Shaundi said.

"For the last time, I'm NOT going to hurt him" Viola replied.

"ENOUGH…Both of you" Darius said in a angrier tone "Shaundi, Calm down, I'm alright, Pierce, take the gun out of Shaundi's hands and take her out for some fresh air, we'll talk about going back to Stilwater later, meeting adjourned." he added.

As all of the saint lieutenants leave the boss's office, Viola takes Darius into his private VIP washroom in the other room of the office in saint's tower. He grunted when he felt the pain surging through his right shoulder. The other saints could see him riving in pain including Shaundi and Viola. Especially Viola, Seeing Darius leave to go back upstairs to the VIP bathroom, much lavish and ritzy like an executive's bathroom at a New York office with personal washroom personnel. Darius went in to clean and stitch up the wound, but before he did viola grabbed the towel he was using to clean the blood ridden wounds.

"Don't tell me that you're trying to clean & stitch yourself up" Viola asked Darius.

"Well, I- uhhh…maybe?" Darius couldn't get a word in because he didn't know what to say for a comeback.

"I swear you can be so thickheaded sometimes…where's your first aid kit?" Viola asking Darius while he was too busy looking at her booty while she looks for first aid kit. Viola looked back at him and asked "well, where is it?

Darius looked up at her before she can see him looking and said "it's on the top shelf" Viola looks & finds the first aid kit, then comes back to Darius and looks at his wounds of his chiseled dark body. Viola saw his buffed shoulders & arms as well as Darius' tattoos of guns and dollar signs and fallen members of the saints on his arms and chest. She also saw gun & stab wounds from past attacks that weren't properly treated.

"You don't normally take care of yourself do you?" Viola asked Darius as she was putting alcohol and peroxide on the rag.

"Heh. Girl haven't you heard the news, I'm a crazy gun toting, car stealing, blow up building, people killing, psychopath, you really think anyone would want to touch me with my rep?" Darius responded.

"That sounds about right" Viola agreeing with Darius.

"What?" Darius asked Viola.

"Oh Nothing" Viola Responded.

"Looks like there isn't too much damage but all and all you're gonna need stitches to prevent unsightly scars" Viola told Darius when she was wiping the blood off of his shoulders with some green alcohol/peroxide & was about to do the stitches.

"Have you ever done this kind of Procedure before?" Darius asked Viola in a worried way.

"I've done it to my cat when I was a teen…but that was a long time ago" Viola responded.

Darius opened his eyes & had that "What the hell" look on his face while he looked at her and said "What the F-?"

"I'm joking boss; Kiki & I were former medical students in Harvard until we made a decision to turn to business…that's when Loren noticed our skills. Now I need a need some fire to put on the needle to do the stitches, do you have lighter or a candle" Viola asked Darius while she had the needle in her hands. Darius gave her a lighter and Viola said "Perfect…that'll work…now, this may sting a little."

As she was stitching needle and thread, and started to thread the needle, Darius asked "So Vi, keep it real with me, why did you and your sister ended up working with a faggot like Loren?"

"Kiki and I wanted more in our lives, I wasn't sure at first, but Kiki wanted to without question. We wanted so show off our business skills and at the same time, see how far we can expand Loren's empire." Viola telling Darius as she was starting to stitch up his gunshot wound.

"And that's when you met us, right?" Darius asked.

"That's right, and how we all ended up where we are now… so have you ever gotten stitches before?" Viola asked Darius.

"Once… but that was a long time ago." Darius responded.

"There all done…go on I wanna hear this" Viola said finish stitching him up asking Darius to tell her how he got stitches before.

"Well once I was fighting with my older brother over who was getting the family car for our dates, I had the upper hand…until?" Darius staggering in his words as if he didn't want to tell Viola what happened next.

"Until, What? Viola asked Darius.

"*Sighs* I saw this girl with a fine ass booty walking down the street, I got distracted for a second and my brother nixed me right in the lips…had to go the doctor and get 10 stitches put into my lips, but my brother was grounded for one month & lost by default so I won the car, but I was outta commission & wasn't in a "Dating" mood the next night & had to cancel, so I didn't get to either." Darius told embarrassingly with Viola laughing out loud. Darius didn't find that funny.

"Yea, Yea rub it in my face why don't ya." Darius said in shame for saying it.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you gotta admit that you had it coming" Viola Responded.

"Yea…Maybe I did" Darius added as the two chuckled. Then Darius added "so where your sister in all of this, why didn't she some with you to join the saints?"

Viola held her head down and bust out into tears, Darius saw her & grabs some nearby Kleenex tissues from the sink & handed some to her. Once she calmed down, Viola told Darius everything.

"Killbane killed her right in front of me; he grabbed her and snapped her head like a toothpick

"Damn, my bad, I didn't mean to get into your business like that, was just curious to know that's all." Darius said apologizing to Viola for his comment.

"It's OK… I apologize for breaking into tears like that." Viola Responded.

"Sorry I didn't get to finish off Killbane Vi, I know how both you & Shaundi wanted him, but for me, the crew comes first, even if I am the craziest, gun toting S.O.B in the world." Darius said.

As they were talking the express elevator back down to the party, Viola asked Darius something that no other saints could EVER (Except Shaundi, Johnny back in Stillwater & Maybe Kinzie) find the guts to ask the saints leader.

"So I was wondering, since I cleaned & stitched you up pretty well, and I proved to be a woman of my word & all, do you think you can tell me your real name?" Viola asked Darius.

"Why do ya want to know my name for?" Darius asked Viola.

"Just Curious…does anyone else know your real name?" Viola asking Darius as they were going down the elevator with the gatmoblie beat going in the elevator.

"Well Shaundi knows, so does Johnny and I think Kinzie knows since in her words, everything about me is on the net, But I'm still not convinced." Darius said telling Viola the people who really know him.

"What about Pierce, doesn't he know?" Viola Asked.

"Heh, He's tried for years, but surprisingly he doesn't know, cuz he's a dumbass"Darius Responded as Viola laughed.

"Yep, that would just like him" Viola responded

As they almost made it downward to the party, the elevator shook a little, sending Viola into the arms of Darius, feeling his ripped body as he can feel her sexy figure on his. Both looked at each other for a while gazing into each others eyes, feeling the others hearts skip a beat fast per minute…was the leader of the saints & the new saint lieutenant & once a second in command of the Morningstar…having a moment together?

Before anything happened, Darius & Viola snapped back to reality & let go of each other and trying to fix themselves up in embarrassment.

"You uh…you OK?" Darius said to Viola in an embarrassment. Thinking "did I just have a moment with Viola DeWynter of all people?"

"Uh…uh yea…course I am, are you?" Viola responded hot & bothered by the encounter she just had trying to fix up her hair also thinking "Am I…Attracted to the leader of the third street saints, the most brutal & dangerous man on the planet?"

They both look back at each other and this time the saw that the other was feeling that attraction again, building inside of them like two candles joined as one. Darius and Viola leaned over, grab each other and were about to kiss each other when Darius' phone went off with the phone rings with the "Hooker" ringtone from GTA IV.

((_Incoming call from Desmond Flint_)) Darius responds "Talk to me"

((_Desmond on the Phone_)) What's up, Bossman, how ya been?

"Desmond…is that you?" Darius responded.

((_Desmond on the Phone_)) you've been in Steelport for a year and you don't remember your friends back at home?

"Sorry man, things have been hetic" Darius said as he turned around to Viola and added "Very Hetic"

((_Desmond on the Phone_)) What happened, knowing you, there's bound to be a lot of bodies splattered coast to coast.

"You have no idea, it's a long story, but I'll tell ya everything once we get back to Stilwater. I'm also bringing along some new saints back with us" Darius Added.

((_Desmond on the Phone_)) Wait what; you're coming back to Stilwater?

"Yea, it is our hometown isn't it?" Darius asked.

((_Desmond on the Phone_)) Well yea, yea can't wait to see ya back in the old neighborhood dude, Blood in, Blood Out.

"See ya back at home man, take care" Darius said.

((_Desmond on the Phone_)) Yea man, be careful getting back home man, you know you love bringing back souvenirs."

'Trust me, if I do, it'll be of the nice toys persuasion, Peace out man" Darius said as he hung up the phone.

"So that was your friend from Stilwater?" Viola asked Darius.

"Yea, his name is Desmond Flint, he's been in the saints since I came out of my coma four years ago, but he's my running dog since the first grade, me, Johnny, Pierce & Desmond were closer than brothers & looking out for one another in the saints & Shaundi was like our little sister" Darius told Viola.

"So the saints are like a Family?" Viola Asked.

"Somehow…the dysfunctional crime family, you never want occupying wall street or main street " Darius responded.

"What does "blood in, blood out" mean" Viola Asked.

"it has a lot of meaning in the saints" Darius said " some people say it means that's what we say when people have failed to be canonized, but what it really means is the quote as a show of respect to fellow Saints and anybody who steps to us will get dropped!" he added as they went down the party holding hands & dancing with each other.

"So are you coming with us to Stilwater?" Darius Asked.

"I wouldn't want to miss seeing were the infamous third street saints were born for anything in the world, plus it may be fun seeing another side of you for a change" Viola responded.

"Cool…and the name's Darius" Darius said.

"What?" Viola questioned.

"My Name…it's Darius King" Darius said.

"Darius King…as in son of wealthy philanthropist Benjamin King?" Viola asked in shock.

"Unfortunately, Yea I am" Darius responded with disdain for his father.

"If you come from that big of a background, then why do you lead the saints?"

"It's a long story; I'll tell ya when we get back to Stilwater Darius answered.

As they got done dancing, Darius went up on stage & told all of the saints that they're going back to Stilwater.

"Saints…now that we've taken care & dominated in Steelport, we've now earned ourselves a break from fandom & being celebrities. We're taking our vacation back at our home in Stilwater." Darius said as he addressed the saints about what they we were going to do. The saints cheered when they heard that.

Meanwhile, Cyrus and the twins was taken by a Vulture Helicopter to a secret base, filed with Deckers, Luchadores & Unknown guards armed to the teeth with STAG issued weapons and syndicate vehicles. When he went in the main building, he went into an office with a lady who was dressed like a Decker with a man with cornrows in his head in a three piece suit wearing a broken green star pin that look like the symbol of the syndicate.

"ahh, Cyrus Temple, welcome to the HQ of the Sinners" the mysterious man said.

"Who are you stranger?" Cyrus asked.

"All in due time Mr. Temple, why don't you sit & take a load off, it's been a very long day for you haven't it" exclaimed the mysterious man.

"I'll stand at attention, if you don't mind?" Cyrus answered.

"No need for formal pleasantries Mr. Temple, I simply want to help you get rid of the one thing that in infuriates us greatly…the third street saints" the appeared in front of Cyrus from the darkness.

"Dexter Jackson…it's you" Cyrus said in shock.

"Yes…and now let's talk about how we're going to end the saint's livelihood" Dex said.

**With Dex at the helm, calling the shots, what kind of sick, demented master plan for the saints, everybody's tried to end the saints in the past, with Dex being a former saint lieutenant, will he?**

**Please rate, comment and show love. Thank you very much for reading the chapter.**


	4. The Saints Homecoming: Act 1

_**First off, I wanna to apologize to taking so long with the new chapter, you know, college, job, new anime live podcast show on ustream and whole lot of laziness all comes into play with making a new chapter, but rest assured that a new chapter will be coming soon. Shout-out to miss KayCay for understanding and show some love to her own Saints row stories; Gunz n roses and Death Served Cold which I recommend you all check out too (after you check out my new chapter) also, if you see words capitalized like "EVER" that just means (as I said in the past) shows emotion and Aggressiveness between Darius and his saints.**_

_**With that said, is this chapter, we're going in-depth with how the sinners form and the conspiracy cooked up By Dex to systematically eliminate the Saints. His master plan is coming to light and how the other members react to one another. We also see DariusXShaundi relationship buliding in this chapter like we saw DariusXViola and we will be seeing this love triangle and Darius' family and the new saints in the next chapter, so be ready for all that...**_

_**Please,Rate and Comment Do what you have to do Be Real about it (it'll get better with time) and please enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<br>****The Saints Homecoming: Act 1:  
>Stilwater's Conquering Heroes Return<strong>

That night in Sinners HQ Cyrus was shocked to see the former lieutenant of the third street saints being the boss of his own criminal organization. Cyrus saw the eyes of a man who himself has been humiliated & embarrassed by the saints, looking to end the very gang he was once associated with, now wants to bury it. Cyrus didn't want to believe it at first, but, when he saw in Dex's frustrated & aggravated eyes, a man who has seen his fair share of grief, distain & loss at the hands of Darius King & the Third street saints, Cyrus kinda understood Dex's Plight.

"So what do you want from me, am I your prisoner?" Cyrus said.

"Oh how very little you know about this operation Mr. Temple, on the contrary, you're an honored guest & ally" Dex answered to Cyrus " you've been chosen to be a part of a very special once in a lifetime opportunity to kill the legacy of the third street saints." he added.

"Why do you want them gone, weren't you a lieutenant in the saints at one point Mr. Jackson" Cyrus pointed out. As he did the two girls jumped him from behind & held him down with Tek-Z 10's pointed at his head.

"What is the meaning of this Jackson?" Cyrus Said

"Why Mr. Temple, they hate for anyone to badmouth me, I wouldn't give them a reason to shoot you in the head." Dex answered. "They're names are Mona & Lisa Blaze, The chaos twins, they're really good at what they do, which is of business & waste management as you can see from them holding guns to your head. They also have a grunge with the ladies of the 3rd Street Saints" he added.

"What do you want from me?" Cyrus asked.

"I simply want to know one thing, Mr. Temple; do you want to see the saints…DEAD?" Dex Responded.

With a stern tone while laying with his chin into the floor he said "Without ANY…Doubt"

"Then I found a suitable third for my new International Black market/Anti-Saints Gang." Dex answered. As the twins let Cyrus up from the floor & gave his gun back.

"A third?" Cyrus said with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh did I mention that you're are the only one in the organization that wants the saints dead & buried, there are others who want the same thing… cuz ya know, they're those kinds of people who want that…ladies show them in." Dex commanded the chaos twins to show in the other guest.

When the ladies came back, the first person to come out, was a Big 8' feet tall guy wearing the same black with green timed suit he had on when escaped from Steelport. It was Killbane, with a few Luchadores at his hip.

"You" Cyrus said when he looked at Killbane reveling to be one of dex's silent partners. "You're the reason steelport went up in the first place, your luchadores.

"Yes, I did, but I was doing the exact same thing you were doing to the city, except I wanted to DESTROY THOSE ACURSED SAINTS…THEY COST ME EVERYTHING "Killbane said aggressively slamming his fist into Dex's office desk and breaking it into pieces.

"If I wasn't too keen on the killing the saints, I would make you pay for that, it also comes to my attention that you two also have some disgust with one another, I advise you both to settle it…or I will" Dex told both Cyrus and Killbane while he was fiddling with his gun and the girls picked up his paperwork and sat it down on another table.

Both men looked at Dex, then looked up at each other and realized that they hated each other… but they hated the saints even more, so they put their differences aside, shook hands and that was that….Dex nodded in delight "Good, now we can move onto…other matters, here your new tech expert gentleman"

All of sudden, A light neon blue blur came speeding in around Dex & Cyrus and then stopped across from them. It was a woman dressed in a goth cyber punk outfit with bright neon blue & black stitching & black goth make-up like a member of the Deckers.

"The women in the funky cyber punk getup is Kirsten, the Deckers chief of communications and new leader, you see, like you, she was targeted for death by the Saints for listening in on their inside deals outside of The Saints-Ultor media group and now, with their leader Matt Miller chased away by Darius King and saints"

"Why are you here toots" Killbane asked Kirsten as he looked at her. She looked up at him with Disgust in her eyes, thinking he was nothing more than another Neanderthal, but in a mask. She answered his question saying "The Saints took away my beloved Matt, now I'm going to take off their heads…permanently" she said as she gave a very sick grin and laugh cynically before Dex said "Quiet, Woman, enough of you inane prattling crazy girl" he said as he slapped her in the face.

Kirsten, just smiled at Dex and said "it's a good thing I like that and that you pay me like a queen…or I would've killed you afterward like a goon" she replied as she took out a combat knife and started to play with it with her other fingers.

Dex was disgusted by her and just said "Ok, Moving on, "Mr. Temple, I welcome you to the Sinners" Dex stated to Cyrus while he was in shock at who he was looking at who were also apart of all this. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for our "partners" Mr. Temple, but I assure you, all will be revealed in due time" he added. "Kirsten, where are our little saints now" Dex asked.

With Kirsten on her notebook she answered "They've just left Steelport's Wesley Cutter International Airport, en route to Stilwater's Wardill Airport earlier this morning, all of the saint's lieutenants and their leader King are on their private jet and heading there for a BIG homecoming party, even channel six's Jane Valderama is doing an story on their leader, Darius King."

"Then we'll catch 'em and Kill those bastards …and see them burn like sinners in hades" Killbane said as he griped his right fist and grinning at the very chance of killing all of the saints.

"Patience, Killbane, we will get even with the saints…but in due time" Dex replied to Killbane as he patted his right shoulder of his black with green trim coat to calm down. "First I want Darius' creditability, I want people to know he's lying before he opens his mouth. I want his business, I want his reputation….I want the saints…DEAD!" he added.

"So what are ya gonna do ol' fearless leader?" Kirsten asked Dex as she was still typing on her notebook sitting Indian style in a rolling chair.

"I have a plan…already in place, the saints won't know what hit them. "*evil laughs* Dex replied as he laughs.

0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the saints were flying back to their hometown of Stilwater, with new Saints lieutenants and flying in style in their new $50 Million Dollar private jet. Complete with flat screens, stripper poles, sub-woffer speakers to make the music and the people JUMP, fully stocked kitchen, stylish restrooms for pimps and pimpettes (thanks to Zimos) and play area for the saints, complete with arcade games, console games w/dual flat screens, stylist purple and gold trim pool table, pinball machine etc. In the main setting room, lieutenants; Pierce, Shaundi, Zimos, Viola, Oleg and Kinzie all there talking and having a conversation, excited about going back the town they were famous in except for one saint, Angel still angry with Darius about letting Killbane go free back in Steelport. He overhears a conversation with Darius with Jane Valderama in his private living area, interviewing him about his rise to power in the saints, how they took over Steelport and how exciting it was to go back to Stilwater.

_"So it has certainly been one bumpy ride for you and the third street saints, nine gangs, a muti-billion dollar anti gang military force, all with the task to kill all of you. And as always you came through it, stronger than ever, with a muti billon dollar company and firm in your pocket, what is next for the Leader of "the most feared and loved gang in the world?"_ Jane asked Darius in the interview.

"Well Jane, we've been called "The most feared and loved gang in the world" simply because of our style, class, killer instinct and our obsession to always be through, they keep knocking at our door and we keep KNOCKIN'EM down." Darius replied sippin on some coffee with a little bit of saints flow in it out of his own personal mug.

_Well, ahem, Mr Leader that sentiment doesn't hold well for your enemies, considering you let the last remnants of the Syndicate, Eddie "Killbane" Pryor go to save two of your fellow Saints and Mayor Reynolds…why? _Jane asked, but, before he could answer on camara, Angel, comes in and confronts Darius about the incident.

"Because, he is a coward, who I thought wanted Killbane's ass on a silver platter, but just let him go, like a cowardly fool. He said, Jane was taken back the sudden interruption that she asked him 'why would you say this about your own Leader?" she asked. "He's no leader on mine lady" Angel replied. "He's just another cream puff, fly by night coward, who only let killers of dreams go" he added.

Darius couldn't take being dissed like this so he took out his Shepard from underneath the desk and fired a shot in five meters from angel's dome and said angel, calm yourself down man, this aint no wrestling match nor is it an shoot" the shot also startled Jane that she got up and ran out of the room scared. Listen Angel, I don't know what's gotten into you lately and I really don't care, but you should know two things about me already." Darius addressing Angel. "One; I don't forget to finish the job on haters to take aim at the Saints EVER and Two; I don't EVER let shit go" he added with such intensity in his voice and in his eyes.

"Then, why did you let Killbane go…he was at the airport, all ya had to do is come along and kill him, but you threw it away to save Shaundi and Viola?" Angel asked Darius. "I did what I had to, in order to save my fellow saints, we're a crime family and that's how it's gonna stay, whether you like it or not. Honestly, If I really didn't care about you or the others, I would've left you all to die while saving my own ass and just chased those basterds down to the ends of the earth a Long time ago" Darius responded to angel while putting his gun away.

"Trust me Angel, we'll get Killbane, but right now, take a load off, take one day off from training like a crazy manic and live it up, look at me and the saints, we're taking one month off just to sit back relax, reminisce on the good ol days by coming back to our roots, the place where we started from, home saint home, good ol Stilwater." Darius said while calming down angel "alright "Leader" I'll play along, for now, but if we don't Killbane soon, and all bets are off", Angel responded as he was walking out of the boss' board room, he pounded the wall and left a big, gaping hole in the side of the wall next to the door before leaving out.

Darius sighed in relief while slumping down in the seat behind his desk, Shaundi comes in to talk with Darius. "Boss, are you ok?" Shaundi asked. "Yea Shaundi, I'm great,…except for the fact I have to deal with a shark-infested reporter and a crazy tiger car wielding, training wrestler with a fixation to put Killbane in the ground, and threating to kill me if I don't deliver, everything's coming up roses I guess" Darius responds. "I See" Shaundi responds.

"So how are you doing, everything alright?" Darius asked.  
>"I'm fine and I'm sorry about the other day, I was –"Shaundi said before Darius responded.<br>"Still morning over Johnny right?" he asked. "yea, it's…so much has happened while we were in Steelport that going back home just doesn't seem the right thing to do for us boss" Shaundi said while she started to burst into tears. Darius huddled over her and put his arms around her to comfort her. "hey, its gonna be alright, besides, we need to remember where we came from, and that we keep our home tight too ya heard, it's ok" Darius said to Shaundi

"Listen Shaundi, not a day goes by where I don't miss Johnboy, he was my running dog since the day I joined the saints and when I became the leader, he was right there by my side when I needed a friend and took over Stilwater, so it's only symbolic, not to mention exciting to come back to the one place that made the saints a household name. Johnny would have wanted us to come home, he would be stoked of the idea…ya know?" Darius replied while calming Shaundi down and letting her that going back was alright for the saints to do. While he was doing that the feeling that he got from his time with Viola he was also getting from Shaundi. Was he feeling love from his second in command…after all that they been through and all that she's done for him and the saints, it would seem as though fate's bringing them even closer. As they both leaned in to kiss each other, the pilot came on the intercom and said ((_Pilot on intercom)) "uh attention…we are now entering Stilwater airspace and are on final approach to Wardill international airport…welcome home saints."_

Darius and Shaundi backed off each other after hearing that and fix themselves up.

"You ok Shaundi" Darius asked.

"I'm Good, I should be getting m – my stuff from storage" Shaundi replied.

"ye –yea, I should too, see ya out there shaundi" Darius said to Shaundi before she walks out of the office . "And Boss…thanks" She added.

"Don't Mention it Shaundi" Darius responded, as Shaundi left to get ready yo unboard.

The plane landed in Wardill international airport with Saints fans and Fellow Saints and entourage looking on waiting for them to come out and welcome them too….unfortunately some spectators were not as they seem and had some "Hardware" ready…what could this mean for the saints?


End file.
